This is love
by 4TOXIC RAIN4
Summary: Amu and Ikuto have been the the best of friends for the longest time. This story tells of how Amu and Ikuto suvive love hate jealousy passion and rival gangs. This is how Amu and Ikuto strengthen thier unbreakable love. This is love.
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other day. A five year old Hinamori Amu resting on her seven year old best friends lap,Tsukiyomi Ikuto, who was laying with his arms behind him, resting his body on them. They were enjoying watching the orange golden sunset that was displayed out infront of them. This was one of thier most favorite things to do together. Esspesially in thier favorite spot ontop of a lush grassy hill that overlooked the city. They both could honestly say that moments like theese they enjoyed more than anything ,moments where they could just be together alone enjoying eachothers company.

Suddenly, Ikuto looked over a little at the smiling girl sitting on him. He couldn't help, but sport a grin himself. Just looking at her made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside and he loved it. I mean she was beautiful even at such a young age. Her beautiful bright pink golden orbs, that you couldn't help but get lost in, also her smooth creamy skin. Ikuto always loved to hold her and touch her even if it was to just pat her head or brush a lock of hair out of her face. However,it wasn't just her outter beauty he loved but also her inner beauty. Amu was always the kindest person to anyone and everything, even when they were mean to her. Wich worried him, most of the time he would have to come and step in to defend her. Not that he minded in the slightest he always wanted to protect her to see her happy smiling and laughing. Seeing her sad or crying made him feel like his heart was shattring. So naturally he would want to do evrything in his power to keep her safe, to make sure she was always happy. This making him very over protective of course. But if it was for her he do anything without hesitation.

"Are you enjoying the sunset Ichigo" said Ikuto smiling. Something he only did with Amu. "Mhm very much Ikutokoi its just so pretty. Thankyou so much for taking me." She said tackling him in a hug. Amu and Ikuto sometimes called eachother koi. It didn't make a difference to them. They loved eachother more than anything so they didnt see a problem. Of course being so young they didnt understand the different types of love but love was love. Amu knew she loved Ikuto. He was her best friend,brother,and savior all in one.

They met one day while Amu was being picked on by some little girls that were jealous of her. They were pulling and making fun of her hair, even throwing sand at her. Then Ikuto came and yelled at them to get away from her. Of course they listened. Ikuto was the loner kid that was cool and everyone looked up to and also feared. All the little girls had crushes on him and all the boys admired him. He was definetly handsome with dark blue midnight hair and hipnotising midnight eyes to match. However everyone kept away from him, he just had this aura that said dont mess with him. Maybe it was because he was more matured.

After the girls, left Ikuto bent down to Amu and looked at her with worry filled eyes and asked her if she was ok. After thourally checking amu to make sure she was ok Ikuto turned around and was about to walk away when he felt Amu grab on to his sleeve. She whispered a quiet thankyou and asked his name. And that was the the start of thier friendship. Amu and Ikuto talked and played everyday after that and soon became inseperable.

Amu found out Ikuto was an only child whose parents were famous gang leaders. Which was one of the reasons Ikuto was usually alone, his parents were on busness trips most of the time. Ikuto also found out that Amu was alone too because her parents were having another child and were mainly focused on that. Amu wasnt upset nor did she blame them. One reason on why Ikuto came to love Amu.

"Im glad you like it Amukoi" Ikuto said sighing and laying down. "Mhm." Was Amu's response as she layed down on Ikuto's chest. "I love you Amukoi." "I love you too Ikutokoi." Then they both went into a peacful slumber cuddled against eachother with smiles on thier faces. Dreaming of one another.

Well I hoped you enjoyed the story. This is my first fan fiction and I hoped I did well. Please comment and tell me what you think I would really like your opinion. I know I probably made a few mistake but I hope to be updating very soon. Most likely when I get about 10 reviews. Well that's it. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is love**

**Chapter:1**

_**Amu Pov:**_

_"Omg here she comes."_

_"She's sooo pretty, look at her." "I would totally date her." "Ya right, like she would go out with you. She's __**Hinomori**__**Amu**__ the model slash most wanted girl everywhere, even teachers want her." "Ya, also she's already taken by __**,The**__**Tsukiyomi**__**Ikuto**__ the hottest most wealthy man or boy ever! Even if you got close enough to her he'd most likley kick your ass. That or have on of his boys do it for him." "Guys shut up here she comes."Kyyyaaaaa! She's sooo cool." "She's sooo hot." "Shhhhhhh."_

Here they go again. If your wondering if this a daily thing, your right. Of course, all the stuff they say is true I'm Hinamori Amu model, most wanted girl, all that. I don't really see the big deal. I was currently just walking to my locker but of course I couldn't really even do that without causing a scene.

_Normal Pov:_

Little did Amu know how attractive she really was. I mean long smooth legs, slim waist, and you can't even forget her D maybe even almost DD breasts. Plus, long silky pink hair that frames her honey golden globes perfectly. A voice that is soo smooth and sweet and sexy it makes you go weak at the kneas. And of course her cloths didn't help her seem any less apealing, which kind of urked her boyfriend, I mean today she wore a dark blue tube top with a black mini skirt an two inch high heels and for accsscories she had on had on two black and blue braclets and her famous silver cross necklece. Yep, she was practically goddess material.

_Amu Pov:_

Once I turned around to get my books out I felt someone squeeze my ass "Eeep!" I squeaked. And then two strong arms rapped around me protectivley. "Hello beautiful, I missed you. Were you hiding from me?" He asked in deep seductive tone that could make almost any girl melt in so many ways." Now why would I try and hide from you Ikuto-koi?" I asked while turning around, making my eyes big and batting my eyelashes while I stared up at him in an innocent slash sedductive way. If I looked at any guy this way they would probally faint or get super hard and turned on. And Ikuto being Ikuto he, of course, went along with option two. " Tsk tsk, such a bad little girl I'd be careful if I were you, before I punish you right here." Ikuto said planting soft, yet rough kisses up along my neck, biting and licking it everytime before he captured my lips with his, moving his hot wet tounge across my bottom lip, making it moist. Also making me open my mouth letting his tounge thrust into it, licking my cheeks, to the roof of my mouth before his tounge got a hold of mine. Pulling it into his even hotter and more wet mouth as he sucked on it, sending shivers up and down my spine and in between my legs.

I mean who wouldn't with a totally hot, sexy, passoinate guy like Ikuto. Just look at him. He was currently wearing a tight black shirt, showing off his sexy abbs,with the buttons undone so you could see some of his chest. He also wore his black leather jacket open and for pants, black skinny jeans that were baggy enough to where he didn't seem gay, no definitely not gay. For accessories he wore his siver cross necklace and his silver Rolo watch, studed with dimonds.

All the while Ikuto was still sucking on my tounge and squeezing and molding my ass and I lightly grinded my hips onto his, causing a low sultry growl to erupt from Ikuto. " Such a naughty, girl your teasing me love." "Now why would I do that?" I asked trying to seem innocent. "I think I'm going to have to get you back tonight." he said against my lips before he caught them with his.

Of course, not a second later we heard two fake coughs. Ikuto just turned around and went back to attacking my mouth. "Ikuto stop eating my best friend and let her get to class." Yep, there's Rima."You know Ikuto, other people want to spend some time with Amu too. You need to learn to share, she aint goin nowhere!" And here's Utau. "She could." Was Ikuto's reply as he stopped kissing me and turned us around, keeping his arms around me. "No she's not, so let her go and give her to us so we can get to class before we're late." Rima yelled while grabbing me away from Ikuto and into her tiny arms. "No, mine." Ikuto responded stubornly while grabbing me into his arms and snuggling me to his chest like a child would a teddy bear while having a cute pout on his face. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you two live together. You see her when you wake up." "When you two go to school." "When you walk her to class." "When you walk her from class." "At break and lunch, after school, and before you go to sleep at night." Rima and Utau said together. "I have no idea how she isn't sick of you yet." Came Rima's reply. " Mine." he replied squeezing me tighter to him making me giggle. "Ikuto-koi you know I love you and I'd never leave you, but I really do have to get to class." "Fine." he sighed. "I'll see you right after class." he said as he bent down to put his head against mine. "Miss you." "Miss you more." I replied as I gave him a light peck on his lips.

"Ugg. I swear it's going to take the jaws of life to pry you two apart." said Utau while Rima pretended to gag. "You guys are too lovey dovey." " Hey, I wouldn't be acting so smug if I were you, don't think I don't see you and Nagi making out in the closet." Ikuto replied causing Utau to snicker. "Same for you Utau. Thats right we hear you and Kukai gettin it on in the spare rooms." This causing Utau to blush. _Ring. _"Oops thats the warning bell got to go Ikuto, love you. See you after class,oh and i can't wait for tonight. I said as I winked and quickly dashed to my next class with Utau and Rima.

"Ah young love now watch, when they're both older I can imagine Ikuto coming home from work and the kids running up to him and hug his legs as he walks through the door then Amu comes up and gives him a kiss and says welcome home dear. Then they all sit down and eat dinner with the cat curled up under the table. And finally when the kids go to bed Amu and Ikuto sit down on the couch across from a warm fire place and have hot passionate sex." Utau says giggling with Rima. "What's so funny about that."I say with a dark blush on my face making them burst with laughter."It's only funny cause it's so true." says Rima. "Although I'll admit the ideas tempting, but not likely Ikuto isnt much of a family guy, you know." "Ya makes sense, but who knows it wouldn't be hard for Ikuto to change for you I mean look at him. The boy's love struck." "Yep thats my Ikuto-koi." I say with a big smile and a tiny hint of blush on my face. "No, don't start going all lovey dovy and staring into space on me. We still need you here on earth." said Utau. "Hmph. You know when I picture you and Kukai in the the future I can imagine you and him being the couple that are always screaming and fighting with eachother and is always ready to rip eachothers throats out, then always haves hot, sexy, makeup sex aftetward." I told her giggling at the thought. Yep that sounded about right. "What! That's way off!" Screams Utau. "Ha ha, she got you. Exactly right too, I can picture it now." Rima said, her voice sounding slightly dreamy at the end. "Oh and when I picture you and Nagi I see you with a giant stomach, laying laying on the sofa while you throw one of your gag manga at him, yelling and cursing about how fat he made you." I said then Utau started bursting with laughter holding her sides. "Hahaha she's right. Hahaha." Utau said making me laugh with her. While Rima just had this stubborn pissed of look, but then started to lighten up and laugh with us.

"I don't know guys." I said taking my seat in the back. Right next to Utau, her on my right, behind Rima, and the window on my left. I specificly have all my seats next to the window in all my classes. I can't help but stare out and daydream. "What do you mean you don't know asked Utau. "I mean I can see you and Kukai and Rima and Nagi perfectly in the future married with kids and all that, but I'm not so sure about me and Ikuto. "Are you saying you don't love Ikuto anymore?" Utau asked with a worried look along with Rima. " No! No no no, thats not what I'm saying at all. I love Ikuto more than anything. It's just I don't know how Ikuto feels about kids and marriage and all that and I don't want to make him unhappy or do something he doesn't want to do. What if he dosen't want to be with me in the future or just ..loses intrest. I don't know what I'd do." My voice sounding sad at the end. Rima and Utau just started laughing, leaving me with a confused look on my face. Then Utau said. "Amu that's the least thing you should worry about. One Ikuto has been with you since you guys were little, he's been with you for eleven years, he can't stand to be without you, I know for a fact he would never leave you. Second, look at you, your like one of the hottest, most nicest girl in the world. Not to mention like the perfect girlfriend, you cook, clean, and you're totally sweet. That boy would have_ impossiblely _high stanards if he loses interest. And third, Ikuto would do anything to make you happy and you being happy makes him happy so chill and don't do anything stupid." Utau practically yelled and had look that said _you_ _better listen._ " " Ya and Amu we're already thier ladies, there's no bigger commitment than that, marriage is like a small celebration compared to that.".

_Normal_ _Pov:_

Ok let me explain when member of a gang gets a girlfriend they call them thier lady which isn't really a big deal since alot of members are playboys. However, it is a _**really **_big deal when someone high rank like the leader or second in control or the head man gets one. Ikuto is the leader while Kukai is second in controll which means he has power over everyone execpt Ikuto. And Nagi is the head man, meaning he is the guy all the high ranks go to when thier not sure of something, so basically he gives the final say. The only people who can over rule him is Ikuto and Kukia. Together they make all the big decisions. Which means they're usually very busy.

Now like I was saying it's super important when one of these high ranks gets a lady because that means they have to be one hundered percent sure they can trust them and that they'll be together forever pretty much because that means your lady has as much power as they have, and over millions of people. The Tsukiyomi gang head quarters is here along with thier head quarters to thier under cover busniess Tsukiyomi corp. but there is really smaller gangs of the Tsukiyomi gang all over Asia, Europe, and America. So if one of the high ranks just breaks up with thier lady. The girl could get super pissed and go tell everything about the gang to rivals or get rid of half the gang, basically destroying it.

So that means there has to be major trust and love and to seal the deal each lady gets a special necklace with a drop of thier guys blood in it. Rima has a silver rose with three dimonds in the middle, to represent her beauty. Utau has a star outlined in rubys, to represent burning passion. And Amu has a cross with a blue saphire in the middle, to represent faith. All the guys wear the same ornaments with a drop of thier girls blood in it. Except Ikuto's has a pink saphire in the middle of his necklace and he and Kukai wear it around thier necks while Nagi has his on a chain on his belt.

Then there is a huge anouncment that goes to every single member in every group to let them know. If even one guy touches a high ranks girl, _esspesially _the leaders, all hell would break lose and the high rank would pesonally beat the crap out of him. Then, after everything is said and done they are offically bonded.

_Amus Pov:_

" Haha I guess your right, I'm being silly I know Ikuto loves me and I love him." I said with a smile. Even if I don't see him alot anymore. I thought. "Exactly!" Utau and Rima said together._ Ring._ Theres the bell. I just have to get through this period then I can have lunch with Ikuto and then after P.E. I get him for the rest of the night. I thought with a big smile.

_Ikuto's Pov:_

_Ring. _"Oops, that's the warning bell, got to go Ikuto love you. See you at lunch, oh and I can't wait for tonight." She said as she winked at me and hurried off to class. God, she's amazing and the words love and you, she has no idea how bad those words affect me. Amu is the love of my life, my everything and pretty much my only family. Well, there's Kukai and Nagi and Utau and all them , but they are like close friends family. Amu is the person I tell everything, do everything, share and feel everything with. She's like share your last name family. Hm, share our last name, I like the sound of that. Mrs. Amu Tsukiyomi. Just thinking it puts a big smile on my face.

" Hello Tsukiyomi-sama." said a girl trying to sound seductive, and failing at it. " Where were you this morning." How funny shes trying to be cute, trying being the key word here. God this girl is irritating. Saya Yambuki. "Why do you need to know." I asked making the annoyance in my voice clear. "Because, I was hoping I we could _play _together." she said pushing her obviously padded stuffed chest against mine. Gross! Even stuffed it's not nearly as big as Amu's. "If you must know I was with my girlfriend." Making sure to strech out the word girlfriend. "Oh. Yes, Hinamori. You know Tsukiyomi-sama me and you could have so much more _fun_. More than she could ever give you." " Well me and Amu have fun every night so, if you excuse me." I said in a hurry trying to get away, but she kept holding on to me. " But, Tsukiyomu-sama..."

" Oh Ikuto there you are we've been looking for you." "Ya dude we've been looking for you. Where've you been?" Finally, here come my two idiot and best buds and also currently my saviors. " Currently, I was with Amu and you girlfriends. Duh." "Told you we should have gone to Amu." complained Kukia. "No you didn't." "Um, guys? "I said gestering my eyes to Saya. Who was still holding on to me. "Oh, yes well Saya we really do have to be off to class. So..." said Nagi calmly and motioning to my arm, which Saya was still currenly holding, while I was trying to shake her off. "Well I guess I let you boys get to class." she said again trying to be seductive. However me, Kukai, and Nagi were trying not to gag. She reminds me of those women that have had way to much plastic surgery to where they become just plain ugly.

"Thanks guys I owe you one." I said "Anytime, that Yambuki chick can bea real pain. One time me and Utau were going out to get ramen and we saw Saya. Well, she started to flirt with me. All I can say is I had to hold Utau back from trying rip her hair out. Haha, that was funny." said Kukai. Idiot." Idiot." I repeated my thoughts. " Hey, that hurt my feelings." Kukai said pouting.

" Ok? Well Ikuto it wasn't just chance that we stumbled upon you in the hallway we, were actually looking for you. Me and Kukai got some information on the west wing this morning." Nagi said with a serious face along with Kukai who had the same look. We were already in class, sitting in some random seats in the back of the classroom. We never pay atention in class. Why would we, we're all multi- millionaires, well billionaire for me, but you get the point, we mostly come here because Amu, Rima, and Utau want to. They say they want to be normal and get an education. "Ok, what was it." I said putting on a serious strait face.

"The entire west wing has been takin down, by the Hoshina group, they're starting to cause a real threat." The Hoshina group has been the Tsukiyomi' s main rival for years. Espessially since Kazumi and Hotori have taken over. " The entire west wing. You're telling me that there wasn't one survivor?" I asked Nagi. " No there was one who came back half alive. He was a messenger." replied Kukai. " What was his message." "He said that they told him surrender now or this will only be the beginning." replied Nagi." This was bad. It wasn't the first time we have been threatend but this was the first time someone had acted before hand. And actually succeded.

" So what do you guys have already planned?" " Well we've already scheduled a meeting with the Hoshina group, April 5 from 7:00-10:00, but we need you to come to the head quarters tonight, to see what we're going to do about the west wing." replied Kukai. " Tonight? Guys I promised Amu I'd be able to spend the entire night together." We haven't gotin to see eachother much. Only when it comes to school, but even then sometimes I have to skip or leave early. The Hoshina's rise in power have kept me busy at the head quarters. Kukai and Nagi know this as well. They care for Amu as much as I do, but in a friendship way. I know they wouldn't ask this if it wasn't absoulutly neccesary. " Sorry dude we need to build up the west wing berfore rivals start to take over. I know it's hard not to be with Amu. I'd feel the same way if I were you." replied Kukai with an understanding look. " Why don't you just have her work with you like me and Kukai."

Most head in command have thier love work with them. They're kind of like a secretary, but they have way more power. We do this mostly because when you have a love as strong as ours it's hard to stay away from eachother for too long. Kind of what I'm doing, not easy. "Nagi, you know I really don't want to get Amu anymore mixed up in this than I already have. I was starting to have my douts about her modeling for the company, but it keeps her busy and she enjoys it and she only works a few days a month."

Plus, if I took that away from her she would be all alone since when Utau and Rima aren't working with Kukai and Nagi, Utau is working as singer, a very famous one, and Rima is Tsukiyomi corps. funniest comedian, so thier really busy too. "And you know Tsukiyomi corp's. charts have been sky rocketing since she became our model. Alot of people think she's sexy. I wouldn't dout a couple guys get turned on by her." said Kukai causing me to send a vicious glare in his direction. "Nagi I'm scared." quietly said Kukai as he coward behind Nagi. "So what are you going to do Ikuto?" asked Nagi as he ignored Kukai. "I guess I don't have much of a choice do I?

I'll probally tell her at lunch, but I'm not going to be happy about it." I said ending the conversation, letting Kukai and Nagi pay attention to the lesson. I just stared out the window thinking about Amu and how I'm gonna tell her. We've been planning this for a while. I'm still hard from this morning, I was hoping to relieve some of this tention. But I just hope Amu's not too upset, it's been so long since we have got alot of time alone. Forget about being intamite. This was supposed to be our time and something just had to come up. I just hope she won't be too diapointed. I thought as I sighed out the window.


End file.
